


Хорошая девочка

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Special Quest [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Когда ты имеешь сотни тысяч шмекелей за каждую каплю воспоминаний одного-единственного Рика, можно на пару часов и опуститься на самое дно.





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

> кто понял отсылки - мое уважение; по мотивам серии 3х7

Рик Ди Санчез Третий всегда оставался человеком приземленным. Несмотря на всю свою популярность в Цитадели, несмотря на огромное влияние даже на Совет Риков, несмотря на огромное состояние, нажитое на счастливых воспоминаниях одного-единственного Рика-Простака, в душе Рик Ди Санчез Третий всегда оставался обычным террористом из измерения H-618, приземленным и требующим только одного: чтобы галактическое, солярное и американское правительства, наконец, передохли, оставив его в покое, и вообще пошли нахуй.

Еще было желательно, чтобы к ним присоединился Джерри, но подобное уточнение оставалось лишь опциональным.

Иными словами, Рик Ди Санчез Третий многого от жизни не требовал и жил как любой другой Рик.

Только очень богато.

И более хитрожопо.

И вообще шикарно.

У Рика Ди Санчеза Третьего было все, что угодно, а потому его откровенно забавляла перспектива иногда притворяться обычным работягой-Риком. Ходить по улицам, лапать относительно гуманоидных Морти, получать по щам от полицейских-Риков (а потом, запоминая номера их измерений, использовать связи и вышвыривать их в открытый космос, разумеется) — это ли была не жизнь?

Когда ты имеешь сотни тысяч шмекелей за каждую каплю воспоминаний одного-единственного Рика, можно на пару часов и опуститься на самое дно.

— А-ах, деда... — манерно протянула Саммер, обхватывая его шею молодыми, гибкими руками, и Рик Ди Санчез Третий с удовольствием зарылся лицом в аккуратную, подтянутую грудь своей «внучки». 

Охуенная у Саммер была грудь, по правде говоря. Рику очень нравилось мять ее в своих костлявых пальцах, как и Саммер нравилось, когда он ее щупал, лапал и все прочее. Саммер была в прекрасном возрасте — возрасте, когда ей не требовались конфеты, цветы и прочая поебень, впрочем, как и долгая прелюдия. Найти геронтофилку-Саммер для Рика — любого Рика — труда не составило бы, и Рик Ди Санчез Третий с удовольствием воспользовался ресурсами мультивселенной.

Эта Саммер никогда не отказывала, пусть и вела себя в постели, как актриса из дешевого порно.

Вероятнее всего, она и насмотрелась этого самого дешевого порно, что в итоге сформировало ложное представление о сексе в бабских мозгах. Не Рику было судить, в конце концов, он в жизни достаточно невъебенных вещей ебал — вот так ирония! — так что его в принципе мало чем было можно удивить во время секса. Саммер же, похоже, не знала вообще, что секс бывает другим.

Иногда Рик Ди Санчез Третий жалел, что у него нет двух членов, как у Рика из J-221, а то он бы показал этой рыжей сучке, каким может быть секс. Во все места бы показал. Но пока что у него оставались лишь идеи сращивания своего члена с паразитическим кустом из вселенной хуевых растений.

— Не будь такой шлюховатой, ты не... Эта... Как ее, да еб, — выругался Рик Ди Санчез Третий, раздраженно хватая Саммер за хвост, и та послушно потянулась за его рукой, стоило немного дернуть.

Потянулась — и повернулась, сильнее прижимаясь бедрами к костлявым ногам Рика.

— Кто, деда? — тут же отозвалась она.

— Ну эта, как ее... Блядина такая, — защелкал он пальцами, наваливаясь на Саммер, и она удивленно выдохнула, вжимаясь щекой в подушку. Очевидно, максимально глубокое проникновение было ей по нраву. — У нее еще бровь такая...

— Саша Грей?

— Да. Не будь пиздой с ногами. Не, ну, бля, ты пизда с ногами, но ты поняла, к чему я клоню, — запутался в своих же словах Рик.

Стиснул зубы. Скрипнул. Видимо, сказывалось то, что вместо изобретательства он занимался гедонизмом.

Мысль о возможной собственной ущербности прошла так же быстро, как и старческий оргазм семидесятилетнего деда. Он просто рухнул на Саммер, переводя дух, но тут же попытался подняться, вытирая капающую с губы слюну.

Саммер, кажется, поняла, о чем он говорил, потому что, прикусив губу, сжала свою грудь. Глянула на деда — и это выглядело уже не так дебильно, как порнушная сцена с низкобюджетными актерами, которые лучше бы ебались сами с собой, и то горячее было бы.

— Ага, так живее. Хорошая девочка, — похлопал ее по лбу Рик, зевая, и отвернулся. — Все правильно поняла.

Очевидно, Рик Ди Санчез Третий сам все неправильно понял. Очень неправильно.

Наигранные стоны Саммер. Ее странные позы и непонятно как убранную кровать, пиздатую радость от очередного предложения поебаться со своим дедом, альбом с тонной фотографий Рика — Рика в форме Цитадели, а не в фиолетовом цилиндре и с палкой будто из манды.

То, что проебался, Рик Ди Санчез Третий понял, когда почувствовал плазменную вибрацию у своего затылка. Саммер, очевидно, добралась до дедова гаража, откуда сперла один из карманных стволов — и была вполне готова его применить.

— Да еб твою мать, — устало закатил глаза Рик, — ну и какого хуя?

— Мать мою ебать не надо, — мгновенно отозвалась Саммер. Голос ее лишь немного изменился, но пары ноток злобы хватило, чтобы превратить его из самого стереотипно-девчачьего в пиздецки странный и угрожающий. — Или ты уже?

— Эм... — прикинул номера измерений Рик Ди Санчез Третий в своей голове, выдыхая, — да вроде нет.

— Охуенно. Особенно мне нравится то, как ты задумался, деда, — процедила последнее слово Саммер, — Рик.

Рик Ди Санчез Третий уныло почесал залысину на затылке, случайно задев ребром ладони плазменный пистолет. Ага, это был именно он.

Пиздец.

— Молчишь, да? Думал, я не узнаю? Это охуенно странно, знаешь, трахаться со своим дедом, — воскликнула возмущенно Саммер, — и домогаться его спустя пару дней, но услышать то, что так нельзя и «вообще, хули ты творишь, Саммер, мне стоит поговорить о твоем воспитании с Бет?»

Судя по звуку смачного шлепка, Саммер едва не проломила себе нос ладонью, а Рик Ди Санчез Третий лишь повел острыми плечами. Захотелось приключений на свою богатую жопу, называется.

Саммер долбанула его стволом по затылку, попытавшись напугать. Очевидно, Саммер D-13 не была в курсе о космодолбоебических подвигах своего дедули, и это даже казалось Рику Ди Санчезу Третьему забавным.

— Я не Морти, блять! Я не тупая!

— Ну-у-у, ты спишь, типа, со своим дедом. У тебя опиздохуительно огромный провал в знаниях о теории эволюции, внученька, — прошепелявил Рик, оборачиваясь, и дуло плазменного пистолета уперлось ему в лоб.

— У меня достаточные знания! Я пью противозачаточные, — фыркнула Саммер. Ее рука дрогнула. — Деда Рик занимался со мной. Мой деда Рик занимался со мной биологией! И физикой! И вообще многим!

— Ну и, — криво усмехнулся Рик Ди Санчез Третий, — где твой деда Рик? Я разве не Рик?

— Ты не мой! — выплюнула Саммер.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Рик, игнорируя пистолет у своей головы, и пододвинулся к ней ближе, — как-то особо тебя это не останавливало...

— В этот раз, знаешь ли, — фыркнула Саммер, — нужно было избавить тебя хотя бы от той дряни, что ты таскаешь под одеждой. Мало ли что у тебя может быть, вдруг ты меня прирезал бы, если бы я начала выебениваться в тот момент, когда ты вышел из портала?

Рик поджал сухие губы, а потом пожал плечами.

— Нихуя не оправдание. На моем члене ты скакала резво.

Саммер стиснула зубы и сильнее надавила на лоб Рика пистолетом. Она, кажется, и не собиралась оправдываться относительно своих пристрастий. Надо же, ей хватало ума не уходить в то русло разговора, в которое ее пытался утянуть Рик — видимо, не зря дед с ней занимался, хоть немного мозговитее стала.

— Да похуй, — пробормотала она.

Теперь, когда она плотно прижимала дуло ко его лбу, Рик чувствовал, как ее рука дрожала. Ну конечно, дрожала. Не у всех Саммер были стальные яйца (хотя у некоторых все-таки имелись). 

— Моего, — тише продолжила она, — Рика, моего Рика нет уже четыре недели. Четыре! Только... Ты приходишь. Раньше вы хоть чередовались, но сейчас... Его нет.

Рик, еле скрывая скуку, закатил глаза.

— Ну и?

— Я хочу знать, где он!

Рик усмехнулся.

— А я ебу?

— Въебешь, — нервно бросила Саммер, резко дергаясь, и в тот же миг оказалась у Рика на коленях и сжала пальцами его тощее горло. Она была так близко, что Рик мог разглядеть тонкие сосуды в ее глазах. А потом она добавила:

— Или я тебя прикончу. Найти очередного Рика на потрахаться будет не сложно, я так полагаю. В конце концов, я не ваша Саммер, — куда серьезнее изложила она, склоняясь ниже.

Рик Ди Санчез Третий рассмеялся.

Очевидно, вылезать из кресла, сделанного в виде его собственной жопы, стоило — стоило ради вот таких моментов. Он понятия не имел, как будет выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации, но, Совет его разсквончи, таким до абсурда обдолбанным он себя почувствовал впервые в жизни.

Возможно, стоило выпустить новую линейку батончиков. «Ахуевший Рик». Рик, который охуел настолько, что выебал Саммер другого Рика, представляясь ее Риком.

Возможно, она станет хитом.

Возможно — если Рик Ди Санчез Третий придумает, как съебать из этой реальности и желательно вернуться потом обратно, чтобы опять выебать Саммер.

Он обязательно придумает, но это будет уже совсем другая история.


End file.
